Record Red
by SueDonom
Summary: "Years ago, Rin Kagamine used to shine brighter than the sun." In which Rin is a struggling former child star, Miku is an up-and coming young actress, and there's a murder mystery that just might ruin them both. Rin x Miku yuri, rated T for language. Rating might go up in the future. Loosely based off of the song "Record Red" by shr.
1. Prolouge

**A/N So I noticed there's not nearly enough Rin x Miku on this site. Which bothers me because, well it's one of my OTPs.**

 **This plot is (extremely) loosely based on the song "Record Red" by shr. As a matter of fact, based isn't even the word. More like inspired. I just scrolled in the comments and found an interpretation involving an actress, and came up with this plot. Also it has some similarities to _Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?_ because I just watched that movie for the 9th time rip**

 **I definitely recommend you listen to shr's works, they're amazing. Both the Rin and Luka versions of the song are awesome, and each chapter title will be a shr song because**

 **That's all I guess please review**

 **Oh and I don't own VOCALOID or Record Red**

* * *

Years ago, Rin Kagamine used to shine brighter than the sun.

The sweet golden hair. The cornflower blue eyes. Newspapers advertised her as the next Shirley Temple. Walk into any store, and you'd see a wall of Rin merchandise- Rin dolls, lunchboxes, hairbrushes, even cigarettes with her smiling face on it.

She was the most famous actress of her time, despite being only 9.

Originally, her parents had thought that her brother Len would be the star. He was much more even-tempered than Rin, and less demanding. But he was much too shy to even talk to the talent scouts, let alone appear in front of a camera. Rin, on the other hand, smiled her pretty smile and the scouts grew enchanted.

She had a promising career ahead of her.

But that was then, and this is now.

* * *

Now, Rin was 23, and, while still quite pretty, had lost the cuteness she had years ago. The last time she had appeared in anything was at age 14, in a car commercial that only aired once.

She just didn't have the "mature feminine actress" thing going for her. She was much too boyish, with a completely flat chest and cropped blonde hair, and, at 5'1", wasn't very tall either. As a result, no one hired her, and she was resigned to teaching drama to snotty-nosed kids at the local elementary school. So you can sense her surprise when her former agent called her in the middle of the night one breezy spring day.

"What is it?" she snapped, annoyed at being awaken.

Her rude tone did not seem to bother the agent. "Hi, Rin, darling, how's it going?"

"Since my last job? Terrible, Meiko."

Meiko laughed forcefully. "How about if I told you I found a job?"

"You what?" Rin asked, her tone suddenly becoming a lot more polite.

"Found a job."

"So I can act again?" Rin said hopefully, crossing her fingers.

"Not quite. Heard of Miku Hatsune?"

 _How could I have not,_ Rin thought bitterly, _when she's everywhere?_ "I mighta" she said nonchalantly.

"She needs a new acting coach for her latest musical, and I thought who better than the famous Rin Kagamine?"

"How much does it pay?" Rin asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, minus my 10% cut, about a million yen."

A million yen. Not a fortune, but enough to at least let Rin take a break. "I'll take it."

Rin could imagine Meiko grinning widely over the phone. "Excellent, darling. We'll meet for breakfast tomorrow at Café Mocha. My treat. "

"Sounds good, Meiko. " Rin said before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Café Mocha wasn't the classiest joint to have your breakfast, but they did serve alcohol, which was more than enough by Meiko and Rin's standards. Rin remembered her parents taking her here as a kid, before she was even famous, and always letting her have the biggest and most chocolatey pastry they served-and sometimes letting her have a second. While they definitely have gone downhill the last few years, it was still Rin's favorite place.

"Whaddya want?" the waitress asked expectantly, not bothering with greetings.

Meiko smiled widely. "Surprise me, love. Anything with alcohol is fine."

The waitress blinked, as if she didn't know what to do. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alrighty then." she said shrugging. "What about you?"

Rin shrugged. "Toast, I guess. And I would also like something alcoholic. Preferably with oranges."

The waitress shook her head. "You two are the bloody worst customers ever." she said, before going to get their food.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "So what's this musical about?"

"It's hard to tell. Some fantasy drama romance thing. It shouldn't be hard, Rin, you did lots of those."

Rin snorted. "Yeah, when I was 10. Can I see the script?"

Meiko reached into her purse and pulled out a crumpled looking document. "Here you go."

Rin skimmed over it for a few seconds. "I'll have this memorized by tomorrow."

Meiko smiled. "That was the best thing about you. You could always get something done quickly."

The blonde laughed. "I can get shit down." she said before frowning. "Speaking of quickly, where's our bloody food?" she said, turning to the waitress, who looked annoyed.

"Right here." she said, setting the plates down. Looking down on their soggy breakfast, Meiko smiled brightly. "Cheers, love. You really outdid yourself."

"Piss off." was her sole response before leaving.

Rin and Meiko looked at each other for a moment before breaking down into uncontrollable mirth.

Like it or not, Rin Kagamine was back.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know**

 **Anyway please review thanks**


	2. Theater

**Heyyyy guys it's me again :')**

 **I must say I was pleasantly surprised by how many of y'all reviewed! Tbh I thought I wasn't going to get any lol**

 **Anyways, here's another chapter. This one will be named after the amazing song "Theater" which is by-you guessed it-shr (and it, like Record Red, has a Luka version). It's a really great song and you should definitely check it out.  
Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _"_ _It hurts, it hurts, I avoid the sunlight,-_

 _and watch from behind the curtains."_

* * *

Rin had seen many theaters in her days, but she had to admit, this one was pretty impressive.

Unlike the modern glass skyscrapers surrounding the building, it was built of white stone, and, with its graceful Corinthian columns, looked much like an Ancient Greek theater. It looked more like it belonged in Rome or Athens, not the crowded city center beside an office building and a fast food restaurant.

For the first time in many years, Rin felt butterflies in her stomach, which surprised her. She thought that she had gotten over stage fright years ago, but maybe years without a single acting job had reversed her progress.

As soon as she entered the lush lobby of the theater, a frazzled-looking woman with long, pink hair swept up in a bun, periwinkle blue eyes, and a dark blue pantsuit greeted her. "Are you the coach?" she asked immediately, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Meiko answered the question for her. "This is Rin Kagamine, dear. You know, the former child star?" she said with her usual syrupy sweet smile.

The woman went blank. "Is she or not?

Meiko sighed in frustration. "Yes. Yes she is."

The pinkette looked relieved. "Thank goodness. You're late, you know, Miss Hatsune has been waiting for a half hour." She extended her hand. "Luka Megurine. The owner of this theater."

Rin and Meiko shook it in turn. "Rin Kagamine, and my agent, Meiko Sakine. Pleasure, I'm sure. But speaking of Miss Hatsune, where is she?"

Luka waved her off. "Up in her dressing room with the agent, you know how stars can be."

Meiko shot a knowing look at Rin. "Oh, you have no idea. And sorry for the delay, we ran into some problems with the train. Should we go up and meet Miss Hatsune, or….?"

"She should be here soo- oh, there she is!"

Rin looked up to see a young woman with long blue hair slowly walking down the stairs. She had huge cobalt blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, and was wearing a summery white dress and five-inch-stilettos, despite the stormy weather.

In short, she had everything it took to be an award winning actress when it came to looks-except for one thing.

"Sit up straight, for god's sake. And can you even walk in those shoes?" Rin barked.

The girl slowly turned a deep shade of red while attempting to correct her posture. "N-no." she squeaked.

"Then try wearing some kittens before trying out the real stuff kiddo." Rin said, exasperated. She walked up the stairs to greet Miku. "I'm Rin, and I'll be your coach. " Miku started to introduce herself before Rin stopped her. "We'll have time for that over coffee later. Just get changed into some flats.

Without a word, Miku ran upstairs.

A bemused looking man with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail looked back at her. "Sorry, she can be a bit childish. She's only 25, you know."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "I'm 23."

The man blinked a couple of times. "Oh. Sorry. I'm Gakupo Kamui, by the way. Miku's agent."

Rin smiled. "Rin. Pleasure. If you don't mind me asking, how is it like working for the famous Miku Hatsune?"

Gakupo grinned. "To be honest, a little exasperating. But she's really sweet and not as stuck up as a lot of other stars."

"I can tell." Rin said, laughing a little. She caught a flash of blue hair. "Speak of the devil."

"I wore sneakers, instead of flats, if you don't mind." she breathed. "I'm so, so, sorr-"

Rin cut her off. "No need to apologize. "she said, laughing. "We should get something to eat, you know to get to know each other."

Miku smiled from ear to ear. "That'd be awesome. Maybe-smoothies, or-"

Rin interrupted. "Oh, no sweetheart, nothing healthy." She laughed. " I was thinking BBQ."

Luka frowned. "Would you not like to meet the other cast members?"

Rin waved her off. "Time for that later. Me and my trainee have a bit of talking to do." And with that, she took Miku's hair and promptly left.

* * *

 **NekoCupcake-chan- Aw, thank you so much it means a lot~ I'm sorry to say that this story won't have a lot of Len x Miku (or Len, for that matter) but I'm planning on writing a Yukari x IA fic based off of KurageP's works after completing this, and I'll make sure to include Len x Miku and Rin x Gumi as side pairings.**

 **Guest- I know, there's a serious shortage of Rin x Miku here ;-; And as for MeiLu? That's actually quite a good idea, I wasn't planning on adding them in the story but I can definitely add it in. It's quite an excellent ship~**

 **KawaiiNekoCha- I can't say that I can make Len and Miku end up together ;-; but I am planning on adding them in a future story after this! I hope you'll still read though~**

 **kawaiinekochan-Aww thank you so much :) I can't make Miku end up with Len in this story, but I certainly can in the next story I'm planning on making.**

 **KawaiiDesuLuMeik- Rin x Miku ftw yeahh! As for MeiLu, I'll see what I can do ;)**

 **LENKUFORLIFE- Aw thank you :) I love Record Red and all of shr's works, they need more love. And I'm definitely making Rin the seme, mainly because it just sorta fits in my headcanon.**

 **guestwhoaaa- Yay Rin x Miku! Don't worry, I'm still here! And thanks!**

 **And to all of you, thanks for the reviews!**

 **-SueDonom**


End file.
